Butterfly Fly Away
by FlutieCutie
Summary: Nate watches his daughter, McKenzie, put on the first show of her very own tour. She has a little suprise song planned for him, and it makes him love her even more. Tad bit of Naitlyn. Kind of. Please read!


**A/N: All right, so I love the song 'Butterfly Fly Away' by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus. One day this just kinda popped in my head. Let me know what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, it's characters, or 'Butterfly Fly Away' by Miley Cyrus. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate Thomas stood in the center of the stage and looked out over the empty seats in the large arena. In a few hours, every single one of them would be full and screams would fill the air. But these people weren't coming to see him or Connect 3. They were coming for his daughter, McKenzie Thomas.

"Hey, Daddy," a sweet voice said from behind him. He turned and saw his daughter walking up to him.

"Hey, Butterfly," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You ready for tonight?"

A smile made its way onto her face at his special nickname for her. "Totally! I'm so excited. I mean, one of my biggest dreams is coming true; I'm going out on my own tour. Hey, you're going to be watching from backstage, right?"

"Of course, Butterfly. You know I wouldn't miss the kick-off of your first tour."

"Good," she said, "I have to go get ready for the meet-and-greet. I'll see you later, Daddy."

Before she was out of earshot, Nate called out to her, "Kenzie!"

She turned around and waited for him to speak.

"I just want you to know that your mother would be so proud of you today."

McKenzie walked back over to him and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "Thank you, Daddy."

Later that night, Nate stood just offstage watching his daughter perform and have the most fun she'd had in her entire life. The show was half over and the upbeat song McKenzie had been singing ended. A stool was brought out and she slung her acoustic guitar around her, sitting down. Nate was confused and got a little worried; he had confirmed the set list and this, whatever it was, was not on it.

"Hey, everyone, are you having a good time tonight?" McKenzie spoke into the microphone. She was met with very loud cheers and screams.

"Awesome," she said, "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to slow things down a little bit. And to my dad, no, this isn't on the set list, so stop freaking out."

The crowd laughed and Nate chuckled; his daughter knew him so well.

"As most of you probably know, my mom, Caitlyn Gellar-Thomas, passed away when I was 5. And now that I'm 18, I still miss her like crazy, but I know that I have the most amazing dad in the entire world. He's done so much for me my whole life and I can't ever thank him enough for it. This song is one I wrote about my relationship with him."

She turned to look at Nate, who had stopped worrying about lists and schedules. "This is for you, Daddy. I love you."

Nate smiled as she turned back to the audience and began to strum her guitar.

You tucked me in, turned out the light,

Kept me safe and sound at night.

Little girls depend on things like that.

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair,

Had to drive me everywhere.

You were always there when I looked back.

You had to do it all alone,

Make a living, make a home.

Must've been as hard as it could be.

And when I couldn't sleep at night,

Scared things wouldn't turn out right,

You would hold my hand and sing to me.

Caterpillar in the tree,

How you wonder who you'll be,

Can't go far, but you can always dream.

Wish you may and wish you might,

Don't you worry, hold on tight.

I promise you there will come a day…

Butterfly fly away.

Butterfly fly away,

Got your wings, now you can't stay.

Take those dreams and make them all come true.

Butterfly fly away,

You've been waiting for this day.

All along you've known just what to do.

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly,

Butterfly fly away…

Butterfly fly away…

Butterfly fly away…

Butterfly fly away.

The final chord rang out and the arena burst into cheers. McKenzie smiled and took her guitar off, placing it on a stand beside her. She looked back to her father only to see him making his way toward her.

As soon as he was close enough, Nate engulfed his daughter in an enormous hug. "I love you so, so much, Kenzie. I promise you that will never change, not ever."

"I love you, too, Daddy. I can never thank you enough for everything you do for me everyday."

"Anytime, Butterfly," he said, "Now, you've got a concert to finish. Show them what you've got!"

They pulled apart and McKenzie grabbed the microphone as Nate walked back offstage, waving. "Who's ready to rock?!"

The End.

_**A/N: So that's it. Did you like it? Not like it? Either way let me know! =) Thanks.**_


End file.
